Tea on the Balcony
by woolhat
Summary: Miles understands him in all the ways that matter. A quiet moment during a winter visit to Berlin.


They spoke in hushed tones to avoid disturbing the moment.

Phoenix's eyes were tired, was that new? They crinkled when he smiled, but also when he frowned or looked thoughtful. They no longer shone with that beautiful foolishness.

"You look the same as ever," Miles said softly. "In all the ways that matter."

They were seated on the balcony of their hotel room, facing west towards the setting Berlin sun. It was colder than California could ever hope to be, and then a lot colder than that. Their coats were not warm enough for this unseasonable cold spell. In addition to his usual hat, Phoenix was wearing two scarves and two pairs of mittens.

When he smiled, it all came back. He looked much younger.

"What does that mean?" he asked. "What ways don't matter?"

Miles held his mug near his face for warmth. The smell of Earl Grey was comforting. The presence of Phoenix Wright was, too.

"Well, for example, your blue suit is gone," Miles said. "It was horrible, though. It was too big for you."

Phoenix looked comedically offended. "Wow, rude!" He took a sip of his own tea. "That's what Kristoph keeps…" he trailed off. "…Never mind."

A few snowflakes landed in Miles' mug.

They spoke in hushed tones to avoid awakening the past.

"I got a new job, did I tell you that yet?" Phoenix asked. "This one pays better than the last one."

Miles shook his head. Phoenix didn't look particularly excited or proud.

"What is it?" he asked. He grasped Phoenix's hand for support.

"I'm going to play live piano music for a Russian restaurant."

Miles swallowed his tea too early and started to cough. It was harsh and loud compared to the still winter silence around them. "Since when did you play the piano?"

Phoenix looked up at the darkening sky. His breath looked like smoke. "I don't."

Miles didn't say anything. Even now, the man didn't quite make sense to him. In all the ways he understood Phoenix, there would be many ways he didn't.

They spoke in hushed tones to avoid waking his daughter inside the room behind them.

"Trucy liked the restaurant, and they said they'd let her perform there sometimes," Phoenix continued. "It'll be fine for awhile."

"For awhile," Miles repeated before he could help himself. He inhaled sharply. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Phoenix said. "I'm doing okay. I pay the bills, we don't worry about food. I know how to stretch a dollar."

Miles looked down and let go of Phoenix's hand. "I know you hate hearing this, but if you ever need anything—"

"I do hate hearing it," Phoenix said, cutting him off. "But Miles," he said.

Miles looked up.

"It means a lot. Thank you," he said. His eyes glistened.

Phoenix set his mug down on the glass table in front of them. He pushed his chair closer to Miles' and laid his head down on Miles' shoulder.

"I'm just a bit tired of it all," he said softly.

"I know," Miles replied. He leaned in and rested his head against Phoenix's. "I know."

They sat like that in silence for a few minutes until Miles moved to set down his mug next to Phoenix's.

They spoke again, in hushed tones to keep the moment from feeling too real.

"I wasn't going to say anything yet," Miles began, "but I can't keep myself from telling you… I think I'm going to be moving back to California in a few years."

Phoenix sat up suddenly and grabbed Miles' shoulders.

"What?" he asked breathlessly, eyes wide. "How sure are you?" Snowflakes were melting upon his cheeks and leaving them wet. Miles would have thought they were tears, if he didn't know any better.

"I'm pretty sure," he replied. "The Chief Prosecutor is retiring and they offered me an interview. They want to find someone early so the transition goes as smoothly as possible."

Phoenix's grin was so wide and magnificent. He looked out across the city sky that was now completely darkened.

"That's the best thing I've heard in months," he said. He met Miles' gaze again. "I know you'll get the job."

"Thank you. I hope so."

Phoenix rose to his feet and held out his mittened hands. He bought Miles to his feet and pulled him into a tight embrace. His nose was cold against Miles' cheek.

"I miss you so much," he said. "Every day."

Miles hugged him just as tightly in return. "I miss you, too."

They held each other until they couldn't anymore.


End file.
